coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
DS Davenport
DS Davenport dealt with three matters concerning children on Coronation Street. The first, when she was a DC, was when she and her colleague DC Davies arrived at Weatherfield General to interview thirteen-year old Faye Windass after she gave birth to a baby daughter in April 2015. As Anna Windass sat with them, they assured the young girl that she wasn't in trouble but they needed to make sure that no one had taken advantage of her. They asked if she knew the father of the baby but she would only confirm that it was someone she met at school. Faye remained silent but grew tearful and told Anna that she only wanted the lad - who she later named as Jackson Hodge - just to like her. Promoted to a DS, she interviewed eight-year old Max Turner in August 2015 after his natural father, drug dealer Callum Logan, had been arrested on suspicion of being in possession of a gun. Gail Rodwell tipped off the police to the fact when Sarah Platt told her, David and Kylie that Max had found it in his bedroom at Callum's flat and brandished it in front of them. The police arrested Callum in the Rovers, taking him to the station for questioning. Max was questioned by DS Davenport, with Kylie also sat in the room and and David and PC Fletcher watching behind a two-way mirror but the boy had been well rehearsed by Callum in case of such an eventuality, telling the officer that the gun was a toy and they were only playing a game. As the weapon itself had long since been disposed of, the police had no option but to drop the matter. Just one week later, Max was back in the interview room but this time on the side of the police as he had witnessed Callum and two hired thugs dealing out a vicious beating to Jason Grimshaw. The experience had terrified the lad and he told DS Davenport what he had seen, not understanding why his dad had acted like he had done as Jason was "a nice person". He told Kylie, sitting in on the interview, that he didn't want Callum as a father any more. DS Davenport congratulated Max as she finished the interview. Some four years later, she and a colleague, PC Smith, visited 15a Victoria Street after Tracy McDonald reported local thug Tyler Jefferies for getting her underage daughter, 14-year old Amy Barlow, pregnant. Tracy and Steve had hoped to keep the matter out of officialdom by adopting the child themselves but the matter was forced on them when Tyler's mother, Vicky Jefferies, made it clear she wanted to play a part in her grandchild's life and started to try and integrate herself and her son in the life of the community, even arranging a pot-washer's job for Tyler at the Viaduct Bistro. Tracy tried both bribing him with £5,000 and even threatened him with a pair of secateurs but had no option but to call the police when her more unconventional methods failed. They initially interviewed Amy at the flat and told her that legally she was too young to consent to sex, even if she had wanted to herself. They asked her to come to the station to give a formal statement but on the threshold of the station she had a change of heart and absconded. List of appearances 2015 *Mon 6th Apr (1) *Mon 17th Aug (2) *Mon 24th Aug (1) 2019 *Mon 18th Feb (1) *Mon 18th Feb (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:Police officers Category:2019 minor characters